Blades and Bullets
by justjustin3099
Summary: Jaune has been going out late at night, which is worrying the group, so they decide to tail him one night and what they discover may change the rest of their time at Beacon. And perhaps their lives entirely. Rated M for language, gore, and plenty of sexual themes. Third genre is romance but isn't a huge part of the story. Jaune x Pyrrha, OCx? (MAY BE DISCONTINUED\ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first posted fic. Just a few things I want to go over before we start. First, it starts about a month after the end of Volume 2. The Vytal Festival has been pushed back to the end of the year for the students due to the events of the Breach. Third is all the events in the show up to the end of Volume 2 are canon. Volume 3 is not canon. And the characters may seem a bit OoC however I feel like I have a good grasp on how the characters would interact. Any tips would be welcome. Fourth is that the main OC that I use has a lot of inspiration from Devil May Cry in outfits and weapons. The fifth thing is that the pairing between my OC and a character is up to you all. More info on that later on. And lastly, a big shout out to SnoopZwei, another author who is pretty dope if I do say so myself. Go check out their fic Arc of Love and when that fic is over, be on the lookout for a collab we have in the works. My OC team will be featured, just with a much bigger role and one other OC that you'll see eventually, whether in this fic or the collab. Sixth, I know a lot of notes, I have a lot to say, is that updates to this story will be pretty sporadic, as I am a lazy bum that has no energy or will to do what I love sometimes. Anyways, let this began!

CHAPTER ONE

"Okay team, goodnight." Jaune Arc said as he climbed into bed, earning goodnights from the rest of his team. But he didn't go to sleep, instead he stayed awake, fighting off any drowsiness that he may have, though why he would have any is beyond him with what he's doing tonight. When he hear the sound of Nora snoring, who falls asleep last due to being a bundle of energy, he raised his head up and made sure his team was asleep. Not noticing anyone awake, Jaune slowly rose up from his bed and went to his drawers, grabbed some clothes, and snuck into the bathroom to put on his clothes and use the bathroom before he left. Leaving the bathroom fully clothed and relieved, he snuck over to his nightstand, grabbing a pill bottle with duct tape on the bottle with the words "For Motion Sickness" on the front, and then snuck over to the team's fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, not noticing a pair of emerald eyes watching him silently. He then walked out the door, shutting it silently, or as silently as he could as the door creaked shut causing Jaune to wince and mutter a swear. Jaune waited for a bit, making sure no one followed him and opened the door. Jaune began walking towards the airships at the front of the school, thankful that there was no curfew on weekends.

In the JNPR dorm Pyrrha sprang up out of bed as soon as she confirmed Jaune left. She quickly woke up both her teammates, with Ren muttering curses the entire time. The only reason Ren was getting up was because the entire team had noticed, and been worried about, Jaune's late night disappearances and returns on the weekends, the team fearing another Cardin incident was occurring. They quickly got dressed and armed themselves, thinking if it indeed was another Cardin incident they should be ready to help Jaune. When they exited the dorm, Pyrrha walked over to the RWBY dorm and knocked, the door opening quickly to reveal the entire team dressed, armed, and ready to go (in various forms of wakefulness). Weiss spoke up first, "Why are we doing this again?", irritation clearly present in her voice. "To help Jaune." Pyrrha simply said.

*Flashback to earlier that week*

Both teams JNPR and RWBY (save Jaune due to him having to stay back in Dr. Oobleck's because of him falling asleep) are together in the JNPR dorm because of Pyrrha calling an emergency meeting. "Hey Pyrrha, if this is an emergency meeting, shouldn't we wait for Jaune?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha shook her head. "No, he is why I called this meeting. I've noticed lately that Jaune has been going out at night when the rest of us are asleep and then coming back hours later. I'm worried this may be another Cardin incident." "Then why not just ask Vomit Boy?" Yang asked, confusion evident on her face. "Because if this is something he is going out at night to do, it may be worse." "So what do you propose we do about it then?" Ren asked. "We follow him the next time he goes out." "Isn't that betraying his trust a little? We should trust him by himself after how much he's grown." Blake pointed out. "You have a point Blake but I worry. One because he's my partner, two because sometimes he goes out with his weapon, and three is this has been going on for at least a month from what I've noticed. The incident with Cardin lasted only about a week or so." "So let me get this straight, you intend for us to sneak out late at night, follow that blond dunce to wherever he goes, and then do what?" Weiss asked. "We help him if he's in trouble." "And if our Fearless Leader isn't?" Nora asked. "We find out anyway and let it be I suppose. Now, would you all be willing to assist me?" Pyrrha asked. She got varied confirmations, ranging from excitement to help (Ruby and Nora), to regular emotion to help (Yang, Blake, and Ren), to begrudgingly agreeing (Weiss).

*End flashback*

"You all ready?" Pyrrha asked the group, earning nods from everyone as they began moving to the airships.

When the group got to the airships, they noticed Jaune, who was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneaker, and a couple other students, waiting for the airship to arrive. The group saw Jaune pull out a bottle of pills and open it, downing a couple pills with a swig of the water he brought. He shook his head as he downed the pills and turned his attention back to the docks where the airship was arriving. The group looked at eachother and nodded, sneaking aboard the ship, going to the opposite side of the ship, out of the direct view of Jaune. The group noticed the fact that Jaune looked fine, despite his motion sickness.

"Does anyone else notice the fact that Vomit Boy doesn't look so... vomit-y?" Yang asked. "Yeah I noticed that too. Maybe it has something to do with the pills he took?" Ruby offered, earning nods from the rest of the group.

When the airship landed, and all the students got off, the group followed Jaune to a park, where he looked around and sighed. The group was close enough to hear him speak, hearing him mutter to himself "Of course. Never shows up on time. The things I put up with..." This catches the group off guard, "Do you think Jaune-Jaune has a date?" Nora innocently asked, causing Pyrrha to pale at the thought. "I doubt it," Weiss started, "There is no way that dunce could get himself a girlfriend." Earning a glare from Pyrrha.

"There you are." The group heard Jaune call out. They turned their heads to see a boy around the age of 18 and was a couple inches shorter than Jaune, wearing a long red and black coat *think classic Dante's coat* over a white t-shirt and black jeans that had ammo pouches along the belt with black and white sneakers and black fingerless gloves along with black rimmed glasses. He had short brown hair that had the sides of his head shaved leaving the top of his head and back with hair *think Dante's hair from the DMC reboot* and dark brown eyes and a bit of stubble. He wore a smirk as he walked toward Jaune and hugged him. "It's good to see you still haven't gotten yourself killed Jaune." The boy said, voice deeper than Jaune's. "I can say the same of you Jira *pronounced Jeer-uh*. Especially with your line of work." "Hey," the boy now known as Jira said, "it's not that much different then a Huntsman. Just different enemies a lot of the time. Though I have dealt with grimm before." The boy then smirked. "I almost forgot, I have something for you." The boy reached into his coat and produced a rose, bowing as he presented it to Jaune.

The only thing going through the group's mind being "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I did not expect this to get the amount of follows and faves it did, so I want to thank you all. You all surprised me. Let me tell you all a little bit about myself, and if you don't want to hear some personal things, you can go straight to the fic. Anyways, I am clinically depressed. And this affects my writing because I am drained of energy at all points in time. It's hard for me to get up in the mornings, and I never leave my bed pretty much. I have to upload from my phone and tablet, which makes posting very time consuming as I have to write the chapter, put the document down on the site, switch over to my tablet and then upload. That's why when I say my uploading schedule is fucked up, it is. And despite it being summer, I've just gotten worse. Some shit has gone on in my personal life so I'm basically being fucked. Anyways enough if my boring life, I just want to say that if you guys like this fic, go check out Remnants of Time. It's a collab between me, SnoopZwei, and IWEYC (hopefully I spelled that right). The main OC's I'm using in this fic, are also over in that fic, just with a few slight changes. I took the reviews I got to heart, and I feel like this chapter will be better than the last. Hopefully. I honestly don't have any idea. But anyways, enjoy!

"WHAT?!" The group all thought to themselves as this boy they have never met before bent down as he offered a rose to the resident knight. Said knight just looked at the boy, sighed, and took the rose.

Jira came back up from the bow and began speaking. "Finally coming to your senses about your love for m-" He was cut off by a fist to his face, sending him back a couple feet and on his ass.

"You know I swear I question our friendship sometimes." Jaune said as he walked forward and held his hand out for Jira to take.

The group, meanwhile, were all shocked at the scene that played out. Pyrrha was relieved, and the rest of the group were just slack-jawed at what happened. "We all saw what happened... right?" Yang asked slowly. "Okay. Good. Because I thought I was seeing things."

"That was certainly interesting. It's obvious that those two have known eachother for a long time, considering most friends wouldn't do something like that." Ren said.

"This is just confusing me more and more..." Pyrrha muttered, still relieved to know that Jaune was still available for her to stea- I mean ask out.

Jira took the hand up and dusted his jacket off. "And I swear your punches get stronger and stronger everyday." They both just chuckled. "Anyways come on. The group is eating at this place I found not too long ago. So come on." Jira said pulling out a chocolate bar and eating, as he began walking off, Jaune right behind him.

"Let me guess. Pizza?" Jaune asked.

"Yup. Am I that obvious?" Jira asked, a hand on his chest as if he was offended.

"Yes. You have an obsession with pizza. It rivals the one for fighting. I swear you're insane." Jaune said, his voice carrying a tone of 'I've told you this before'.

The group saw them begin to walk away, and they looked to eachother.

"Are we gonna follow them?" Ruby asked.

"We might as well, to see just what Jaune is doing." Pyrrha said as she slowly rose up and followed, the rest of the group following shortly thereafter, moving from cover to cover.

"Hey!" Jira said, stopping and turning around to look at Jaune, but also noticing a group of people hiding behind a bus stop. "Pizza is amazing. Fighting is amazing. I love amazing things." He finished his candy and starting walking over to the bus stop and it's trash can. He threw the wrapper away and called over to Jaune. "Hey Jaune! I have something to show you."

Jaune began walking over, a confused expression on his face. "What is it?" He asked, getting more confused by the second.

The group were all sweating bullets afraid they were about to be discovered.

"This." He pulled Jaune around the bus stop to see Jaune's team and Team RWBY.

"Hey Jaune..." Pyrrha waved slightly, face red from being discovered, as was the rest of the groups'.

Jaune looked at them all with a surprised expression and said one thing. "What are you guys doing here?!"

A/N: Two author's notes in one fic, what am I doing? Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter. I promise once I get further into the story, the chapters will be longer. Also, I just wanted to talk about the Jira pairing situation. It's up to you all for who he gets paired with. However he can only be paired with a Team RWBY. I'm not doing a harem. I might do like 2 people with Jira, but in all honesty, I don't want to. But it's up to you guys who he gets paired with. Once the next chapter comes out, which I don't know when that'll be, I'll be taking votes from PM's and reviews. That's all. Lastly is I have a Jaune-centric story I've been thinking of that I really like and want to write and I feel like it's an idea that at first has been done before, but once you get into it, it's different. I can easily write these two alongside eachother due to the downtime between posts and the fact I write chapters like this really quick. So here's the idea, Jaune accidentally let's it slip that his transcripts were forged and everyone leaves him. Except for a reformed CRDL and CFVY. They become his new family. Jaune will have a new weapon and a different, colder, personality than before. Tell me what you guys think and I'll write that too. The pairings would be either Jaune x Velvet or Coco, and Cardin x Russell. Maybe if it's a popular idea with you all I'll do Jaune x Cardin. Anyways, Justin signing off, and I'll see you all next time. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I regret to inform you all that this story will now be on hiatus. Possibly discontinued. The reason is that I have lost interest in this story. However, there are two stories I want to do. One story will kicked off with a 4 chapter series of backstories. These stories will be from each of the members of the new team I am making for this story. Jira will be on this new team, however he will be much different. Appearance and some of his personality. The second one will be a real life AU, band centered fic, also including Jira. To those who enjoyed this story, first of why? I mean it isn't that good. It's pretty lackluster. And second, I'm sorry. I lost interest and I didn't want to force a chapter that I didn't enjoy writing out. So to those that enjoyed this, I'll see you again. Hopefully. Y'all are all pretty cool. So, until next time, later everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry to do this, but both stories I talked about are cancelled and I won't be doing them. Why, because I don't have the will to write them. However, I will try, emphasis on try, to write a story idea I really like. RWBY in the Dragon Age universe. It will be called Grimm Age and will have a short story that will entail Jaune joining the Grey Wardens. My OC, Jira will also be in it but that's to be expected from one of my stories. Here is the class rundown for a couple of the characters and what weapon type they use.

Jaune- Warrior, Sword and Shield tank.

Jira- Mage, fire staff and fire based spells.

Ren- Rogue, twin daggers.

Nora- Warrior, Warhammer.

Now if you have any ideas for what classes the other characters should be, please let me know. I'm having trouble locking down classes for Weiss and a few other characters (Weiss being the most difficult- however she won't be a mage. I have my own reasoning for that). So, until next time, later everybody.


End file.
